We Belong Together
by RaiLei
Summary: Wanting to be together, but having to uphold the image of their countries, Cagalli and Athrun aren't able to be together and end up in a marriage with one of their own kind. Not happy, can the two find each other before the 'I do's' take place?


_We Belong Together._

---

Bells rang twelve o'clock as Cagalli paced back and forth, ringing her hands together. Lacus watched her pace back and forth, trying to find something to say to the blonde before the unwanted ceremony. Lacus couldn't blame her anyways… if she was in Cagalli's shoes; she'd probably be doing the same thing. In her mind anyways, marrying for love always trumped marrying someone picked out for you.

"Why don't you call it off? Just head out to the PLANTS before Athrun makes the same mistake as you… you know he's not thrilled about these arrangements either, right? We can get there in no time…" Lacus trailed off, staring at the engagement ring from Kira on her finger.

"Let me guess, Kira's not here because he's the best man at Athrun's wedding?" Cagalli asked, looking at the ring Lacus was gazing at. The thought of that pink haired fake with HER Athrun made her blood boil.

Lacus smiled, knowing what Cagalli was thinking about. "Yeah he is… he wanted to be here… but I swear – Patrick Zala most likely planned Athrun's the same day as yours and Yuna's so that you couldn't crash it."

"Jerk. It figures doesn't it?"

"Now, now, don't change the subject! Lets just go off to the PLANTS… you don't want Yuna… and Athrun doesn't want Meer Campbell… so what's stopping you from just going there? You've never been one to sit around and let something you want slip away from you." Lacus said, a smirk coming to her face.

Cagalli sighed, slumping onto the bench across from Lacus. "I wish I could Lacus… but what about ORB? Half the country's here… and the other half's watching through the media reports! I can't… I love Athrun, but we… we have to do this for our countries. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah… but you're living a lie – both of you!" Lacus said with a hint of finality, crossing her arms. "You're both giving up someone you care about… just so that you can bring a sort of peace to your countries just because you married someone of the same specimen – for lack of a better word. Something's just not right about it. You can't deny it – that isn't true happiness."

"But –" Cagalli was cut off by Lacus holding up her hand for silence.

"Just think about what I said," She said, smiling and standing up with the bouquet in her hand. "It sounds like it's almost time… the music's starting."

Cagalli smiled warily, taking the flowers

---

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go

---

"Why are you doing this to yourself Athrun?" Kira asked, closing the door to the groom's room behind him.

"Don't you even say it's for the PLANTS, man." Dearka cut off, before Athrun could reply.

"It's that natural, isn't it?" Yzak said, leaning against the wall.

Athrun sighed. "You nailed it. It's just I have to do this for the PLANTS… you know what my father's like. He wants to show that Lacus didn't do that years ago – that she was framed or some other stupid thing – and that we're still engaged… regardless of who Lacus is with." He said, throwing a look at Kira.

"Still," Kira said, shaking his head. "You know and she knows… she's not Lacus. No matter how hard she tries to imitate her… she'll still be Meer Campbell – a cheap, fake look-a-like. Honestly, you want to spend all this time pretending to be happy? You're just like Cagalli – she's doing it for the same reasons, you know? Thinks it'll make ORB happy; her being married to another natural."

"Can't deny it though… the chick looked pretty happy hanging off the natural jerk." Yzak shrugged, opening an eye to stare at both Kira and Athrun.

Kira shot him a look in return. "What do you know anyways? Like I said, she's doing it to make her country happy. It's just a stupid act. They all think everyone should stick to their own kind. Honestly, a natural and coordinator marriage might bridge the gap."

"You just say that because you're engaged to a coordinator as well. Besides hanging out with a natural, just causes problems." Yzak replied, throwing a look at Dearka.

"Hey man – we're just fine!" Dearka muttered, throwing a glare in his direction.

"Yzak's right," Athrun muttered, brushing imaginary dust off his tuxedo. "Natural's and Coordinators… don't always mix. I mean it's different from Dearka and Miriallia's situation," He added hastily from Dearka's glare. "But me and Cagalli are in tougher spots – we're the 'spokespersons', for lack of a better name, for ORB and the PLANTS and we're supposed to do what's right for our countries. Even if it means that we have to give up what we want for the sake of our countries."

"… If you say so. Lacus wanted you to know though – that what you both are doing won't lead to true happiness. Just living day in day out… putting in time." Kira said, shaking his head.

The door to the small groom room opened, and Patrick Zala's head appeared in the doorway. "Athrun! It's time; the ceremony begins in twenty minutes and pictures are needed! All of you – to the front of the altar, and no peeking in on Lacus!"

Athrun nodded in response, and Patrick made to close the door, after giving Kira a glare for taking the real Lacus away.

---

I did nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself

---

Cagalli watched through one of the church's windows, as Lacus made her way up the altar, graceful as always. She sighed, looking away from the window. In a few seconds, the wedding march would begin, and she'd be leaving any chance of Athrun behind for Yuna… a man who was only using her for power, most likely.

"Miss. Cagalli, are you ready?" Kisaka asked, appearing beside her.

She sighed, smiling up at him none-the-less. "I guess…" She trailed off, a frown marring her features.

"I see," He said, figuring what was running around in the blonde's mind. Beyond the doors, they heard the wedding march starting up. "Time to go." He said, offering Cagalli his arm.

She nodded, numbly taking his arm. Being the closest father-like figure to her after her father had killed himself in the destruction of ORB two years ago; it wasn't surprising that Kisaka was the one taking her down the aisle. The only thing, she thought, was that Athrun should be the one waiting for her at the altar.

Emerging through the doors leading to the altar, Cagalli felt her breath catch itself in her throat. Walking through those doors had just destroyed any chance left of regaining control of her life behind for the benefit of ORB. She felt unnerved as all these people – and camera's – watched her walk down the aisle, and having a dress on, was also unnerving. The last time she wore a dress was when Aisha dressed her up before her and Kira's meeting with Andy out in the desert.

"I can't do this." Cagalli muttered under her breath.

"You'll be fine; it's just your nerves." Kisaka said, trying to calm the blonde down before they reached the altar.

Not really calmed down, her eyes roamed the altar for Lacus, who when found, smiled and gave her the thumbs up. She warily smiled back; really taking heed to what Lacus had said before in the brides' room… and Lacus knew it too. Cagalli could see it in her eyes.

_"Yeah… but you're living a lie – both of you!" Lacus said with a hint of finality, crossing her arms. "You're both giving up someone you care about… just so that you can bring a sort of peace to your countries just because you married someone of the same specimen – for lack of a better word. Something's just not right about it. You can't deny it – that isn't true happiness."_

Was this really what she wanted? She knew the answer immediately: No! She felt her and Kisaka slow down as he took his arm away from hers, as another hand grabbed hers… Yuna. Snapping out of her thoughts, she had to stop a sneer coming to her features. Spending the rest of her life with Yuna? She'd rather be taken down by a Gundam; no mercy shown. Faking a smile at Yuna, she turned around to pass her bouquet to Lacus for the course of the ceremony.

"I need out." She whispered out the side of her mouth.

Lacus nodded, taking the bouquet. Now… all they needed was to get out of here and to the PLANTS. 'Soon.' She thought, knowing it was a little after twelve noon here, and that Athrun's ceremony was in a little under half an hour away and about three hundred miles or so away from ORB.

---

Cuz' I didn't know you  
Cuz' I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt..  
The feeling that I'm feeling now

---

Standing at the front of the altar, Athrun glanced at the clock on the wall. Twelve thirty… Cagalli's wedding would be probably half done by now, and here he was in an altar, couple hundred miles away from where Cagalli was now. He wrung his hands together, not wanting to go through with this. Looking through the crowd, he saw a bunch of people he knew – Kira's parents, Lacus' father, a bunch of people he recognized from both the ArchAngel and from the PLANTS and then his father, who just gave him a glare. With his father in the first row at the end of the pew, he knew that there was no getting out of this.

Athrun sighed, as the door at the back of the church opened, revealing the rest of the wedding party. He watched with slight amusement as Kira, Dearka and Yzak came up the aisle with one of Meer's bridesmaids hanging off their arms trying to hit it off with them. Reaching the altar, the two parties broke off, standing off on the side of the groom and the bride.

"Are you seriously going through with this?" Kira muttered, casting a glance at Athrun.

He simply shrugged. "I guess so…"

"You're insane, man." Dearaka replied, from the other side of Kira.

"No real choice. Knowing my father; he probably has a gun on him. That way, if I bolted, he'd shoot me. I wouldn't put it past him either." Athrun replied, casting a dark glance around the church.

"Whatever, man. It'll be your funeral." Dearka shrugged, turning his attention to trying to find his brunette out in the pews.

The bridesmaids glared at the four males for having a chat while the other bridesmaid's made their way up the aisle to the altar. Athrun shook his head as the bridesmaids that were coming up were giving either him or one of the others a flirty smile, before taking their positions. After counting seven bridesmaids after Yzak and his bridesmaid came to a stop at the altar, the bridesmaids seemed to run out and the wedding march began. Dearka, finding Mirialla sitting with Kira's parents, he gave a wave as the doors at the end of the church opened again.

The doors opened, as a girl appeared on a man's father – most likely her father. Meer Campbell's wedding dress wasn't much different from her normal outfit. It was still low cut, showing off her breasts and the slits up the side were still there, however they only went to her knees. Since she was getting married, there was no need to flaunt what she had… Athrun –and everyone in the PLANTS – already knew what she had; although they thought she was Lacus.

Seeing Athrun waiting to meet her – regardless of his friends, and the fiancé of the real Lacus – at the altar, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. This was what she always wanted; someone equally as powerful and well off to make sure that she could have whatever she desired in the world.

---

Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or even touch or even kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
What I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side

---

"Do you, Yuna Roma Seiran take this woman do be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?" The priest asked, looking over his bible to look at Yuna.

"I do." He said, grasping Cagalli's hand tighter in his.

The priest nodded, turning from Yuna to Cagalli. "Do you, Cagalli Yula Athha take this man do be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" The priest asked, looking over his bible to look at Cagalli.

Cagalli froze. This was it: 'I do' and it's all over with any fantasy of Athrun. When they met and tried to kill each other in the cavern… seeing each other in ORB… finding him unconscious in the Aegis and believing he killed Kira… the ring he gave her… the ring! She looked down at her dress to the pocket she had Lacus conveniently sewn in for her. She had put the ring in there last night for self assurance that she could go through with this, knowing she had once been in love with a coordinator.

"Cagalli?" Yuna said, breaking her thoughts. Cagalli's head snapped up, meeting his eyes. "We're waiting."

Cagalli nodded, Yuna's grip on her hand slacking off slightly. She was glad of that. She turned to look at the priest, then at Yuna. "I can't. I'm sorry… but I love someone else."

Then, with a smile, Cagalli took her hand out of Yuna's even more slackened grasp and with all the whispering among the crowds and the murmur of those talking to the video recorders, Cagalli took off down the aisle. Lacus smiled, before leaving down the aisle after Cagalli.

"I knew you'd come around." Lacus grinned, as the two of them ran down the steps leading out of the church.

"I just couldn't do it! You were right, who am I to sit and let things just happen. Now, how do we get to the PLANTS?" Cagalli asked, faltering in her running to look at Lacus.

"Simple. At the next block… I had Andy bring the Eternal." Lacus shrugged, turning the corner.

"No complaints here. As long as you have a change for this… dress, I'll go."

"You got it." Lacus replied, rounding the next corner to come face to face with the Eternal.

---

We belong together  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please come back  
We belong together

---

"Well, Well, Miss. Yula Athha, back to the dresses I see?" Andy Waltfeld said, as Cagalli appeared with Lacus.

"Watch it!" Cagalli yelled, balling her hands up in a fist. "I haven't changed!"

"We need to get to PLANTS quickly." Lacus said, taking the commanders' seat once again, stopping the verbal fight between the two.

Andy nodded, turning around in his chair and pressing a few buttons to get the Eternal to start moving. Cagalli nodded, sitting down in one of the unoccupied seats as Andy and Lacus worked on getting the Eternal airborne, as the rest of the Clyne Faction had since disbanded. Looking at the screen in front of her, she saw that those from the church were starting to round the corner to where the Eternal was. Yuna was in front followed closely by Kisaka and the news reporters and their cameras, then the rest of the congregation behind them.

"The church is coming." Cagalli said, calling over to the busy twosome.

"Don't worry about it," Andy said, shrugging. "I can blast them if they get any closer."

Cagalli smirked; she could see the ex-Desert Tiger doing a thing like that. She could also see what Lacus' face looked like as she retorted; 'You won't do that! We don't want to start a war again!' Turning back to the screen in front of her, she could see their moving mouths saying unheard things to the ship.

"I'm going to see what their saying, okay?" Then, Cagalli pressed the button.

Voices instantly filled the ships sound system. 'Cagalli come down here this instant! Naturals and Coordinators don't belong! You're my wife!' She rolled her eyes – that was Yuna. 'Don't kill yourself out there.' She smiled at that one – that was Kisaka. 'Cagalli Yula Athha has just left the altar with Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfeld of ZAFT to find Athrun Zala – President Zala's son, also of ZAFT – You heard it here first on Channel 7 News.' News Reporters, che!

"How'd they know I was here too?" Andy said, glaring at Cagalli.

"How should I know, old man? Probably from two years ago – you helped Lacus pilot this thing!"

"We're off." Lacus said, returning to the commanders' chair. "Cagalli," She said, turning to her. "Tell them all to back off."

Cagalli nodded, pressing the buttons on the control pad in front of her. "People of ORB – please back away, we're setting off." With a flip of a button, she turned off the transmitter. The mouths of those below we're all moving backwards while all saying something at the same time as well. "We're clear."

---

I can't sleep at night  
When you're all on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute

---

"Do you think we'll make it on time?" Cagalli asked, pacing back and forth behind Lacus commanders' chair.

"We've already told you. We'll get you your Zala before Campbell does." Andy said, from his chair.

"Can you handle the Eternal for a moment, Andy?" Lacus asked, stepping out of the commanders' chair to grasp Cagalli's arm.

Andy nodded, casting a glance back at the two females. "You got it, little lady."

"Good. Now, to get you out of that wedding dress, m'dear." Lacus winked, making her way across the bridge, Cagalli in tow.

Andy grinned from the cockpit. Personally, he thought, having a girl – especially the one you wanted more then anything – coming in and crashing your wedding in a wedding dress herself was better then having her come and crash it in civilian clothing, and in Lacus' clothing to boot? It just didn't seem to mix. Shaking his head, he blamed it on girls and their need to change their clothing for every event. Aisha… she used to love clothing.

---

This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface

---

"Lacus… do you have anything that isn't dressy like all of this stuff?" Cagalli asked, walking through the small closet Lacus had aboard the Eternal.

"I used to… most of it was destroyed in my home two years ago, and the other half's at Kira's place. These are mine… if you want something else, I could see if Andy still has some of Aisha's old clothing around here…" Lacus said, trailing off as she thought.

"Aisha?" Cagalli called from inside the closet. "Oh… I know who you mean…" She trailed off as well, thinking of the girl with Andy in the desert. "Ah, don't ask Andy about it." Cagalli said, with a hint of sadness. "I'll just pick out something you have."

Lacus nodded, pushing herself off the bed. "If you don't mind, can I ask what happened to this Aisha? She seemed close to him…"

"She was. She was his girlfriend… or wife… I'm not sure. She was out in the desert when we were there. Kira and him got in a fight, and Andy was saying one of them had to die… and Kira took him down. As far as I know, Aisha died. That's why he has a fake arm and leg, you know, because of their fight."

Lacus nodded. "I see. I wondered why he was so sad about that, but I didn't want to ask him."

"Good thing too." Cagalli said, with a smile. "He'd probably go off on you."

Lacus laughed. "Maybe. Find anything yet?" She asked, seeing that Cagalli had stopped, looking at something.

"What do you think of this one, Lacus?"

It was a strappy greenish-blue dress with white ruffles coming off the hem under the arms. Holding it up to herself, it seemed to be about her size and seemed to come to about her ankles. Lacus looked at the dress and Cagalli, 'hmming and hahing'.

"I think so. It seems to suit you. Try it on out there in my suite. I'll try to find a pair of shoes to go with it." She said, pushing Cagalli and the dress into her suite.

"What's wrong with these shoes?" Cagalli asked, curling her nose at the thought.

"Black trainers don't go with that dress." Lacus replied, closing the folding closet door.

Cagalli stared at the door in shock. "How'd you know I was wearing those?"

She could hear Lacus laugh as she was digging for some shoes. "It's just your thing. You weren't happy with the wedding, so I figured you'd wear black somehow. Considering you wear those all the time too, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

Cagalli was about to reply, when Andy's voice broke out through the intercom located throughout the ship. "Hate to break up your little fashion party girls, but we're approaching PLANTS." Cagalli could almost see a smirk on his face as he said the bit about the 'fashion party'.

---

I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying

---

"You look great Cagalli." Lacus said for the third time, as Cagalli went back to pacing back and forth behind Lacus' commanders' chair.

"It feels so awkward though." She replied, looking down at the outfit she chose.

The dress had looked fine on her; just she didn't expect it to be so hug-like on her features. But, being Lacus' clothing, she probably should have guessed. The shoes, were her least favourite by far, and took some getting used to. They were very strappy and had big heels on them. She was surprised that she hadn't fallen flat on her butt yet. Her hair – thankfully – had remained down.

"If you want you can always put that wedding dress back on." Andy said from the cockpit.

"That would be even more awkward. He's already got a bride and then I waltz in as a bride too? Way to showy!" She replied, casting a glance at him.

Andy shrugged. "Probably turn him on though. Lower cut, how else are you going to rival Meer Campbell? She's as show all, bear all as you can get. You're going to rival her with your wits? I doubt it."

"Watch it!" Cagalli yelled, balling her hands up into fists again. "Lower cut my ass! I'm nothing like that…that… fake, and Athrun wouldn't fall for that!"

"Then why are you getting so worked up for if you know he's not that type?"

Cagalli went silent, thinking his words over. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. Athrun wasn't all over girls who wore those low cut shirts, skirts and the like. "How much farther?"

"Not far. It's right over there, about five or so minutes." He replied, pointing to the upcoming PLANTS.

---

Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby

---

He didn't deny it. Meer Campbell did look good in her dress – although it still showed one heck of a lot of cleavage – something the real Lacus could pull off as well, but she not to that extent. He cringed slightly, when Meer took hold of his hand and smiled at him; it reminded him of Lacus and Cagalli when they used to that, at the beginning of their relationships. He zoned out most of what the priest said; he didn't really care anymore. He took Kira's advice that Lacus had given him to heart. This wasn't happiness what-so-ever.

However, his dream-like state couldn't last forever, the priest made sure of that. "Do you Athrun Zala, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

This was it, 'I do' and it's all over and he'd be waking up every day next to Meer Campbell, trying to fill Lacus' shoes. No more sneaking off to meet Cagalli somewhere or going to see Kira just to see Cagalli. He could feel everyone's eyes boring into the back of his head, Meer's included. Outside the church, he heard the bells make their half-hour ringing. One o'clock. He sighed; Cagalli was married now to Yuna…Cagalli Roma Seiran was her name now. Since she was married off, it looked like Meer was his only choice now.

"Athrun, honey? The priest is waiting." Meer whispered, clutching his hand as she smiled at him.

Athrun smiled forcefully back, turning to the priest. "I –"

The doors banged open. "WAIT!"

Everyone turned to the back of the church to see who had come barging in. Kira smiled when he saw Cagalli standing there, flanked with Lacus, and Andy Waltfeld on either side of her. He smiled at Lacus, who nodded. He figured that Cagalli wouldn't go through with it, not with Lacus with her. They were lucky they got here just in time. Athrun was frozen, there was Cagalli… stopping this wedding. Sure, she was dressed in some of Lacus' clothes that made the heat rise to his face, but that was beside the point. She was here.

"Who's that?" Meer whispered to her bridesmaids, who shrugged. "What are you doing here, stopping my wedding!" She yelled, crossing her arms across her chest.

Cagalli ignored her and the glances of others, and walked up the aisle, Lacus quickly passing her to get to Kira, launching herself at him in a huge hug. Cagalli smiled at her friends' actions towards her brother. Walking up the aisle, she ignored the question Meer had shouted at her and the murmurs about the pink haired girl, now latched onto the best man. Many thought that looked more like Lacus Clyne then the one standing up at the altar. Reaching the altar as well, Cagalli stopped, smiling up at Athrun, Andy stopping a few paces behind her.

"Hey there."

"Hey… Cagalli…" Athrun said, coming out of his state.

"'Hey there'? Wait a minute… Cagalli… you're that ORB princess!" Meer shouted, hands on her hips.

"How was the wedding?" Athrun asked, also ignoring Meer.

"I didn't go through with it. It wasn't you."

_It wasn't you._ So she felt the same way as him. He quickly cast a glance at his father, lines of rage across his face, but no motions of getting the gun Athrun figured he was concealing in that coat. Slowly he turned back to Meer.

"Sorry Meer… but I can't marry you. There's someone else."

He smiled apologetically at her before taking his hand back and making his way down the steps to where Cagalli stood, brushing out imaginary dust of the loaned dress, and feeling out of place. He placed a hand on her shoulder, taking her hand in his other one. He smiled, as a blush crept up on her features, she wasn't used to public display of affection.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." He whispered, starting off down the aisle with Cagalli in tow.

Murmurs broke out throughout the church; Athrun was leaving that girl, for a natural? 'That girl' meaning Meer, who couldn't be known as Lacus any more, considering that the real Lacus was hanging off the best man at the moment. Throughout the murmurs, Athrun could hear the curse of his father, but reaching the church door, Athrun opened the door, leading Cagalli out of it, the door swinging shut behind them.

---

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together

---

"You did well, Lacus." Kira whispered in her ear, with a smirk.

Lacus grinned, staring up at him. "I did, didn't I? You didn't though, did you?" She said, a smirk playing on her features as well.

Kira shrugged, hugging her closer. "Doesn't really matter anyways, does it?"

Lacus nodded from the folds on his clothes. Most of the murmurs from the crowds changed into shuffling feet as those attending were making their way out of the church, most of them grumbling.

"Let me guess. You two had something to do with this, didn't you?" Miriallia said, appearing at the altar too, hands on her hips.

"Hey Mir, just think one day we might be up here." Dearka said, with a wink, draping his arm across her shoulders.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you guys are all too mushy. I'm getting out of this penguin suit." He muttered, stalking off towards the door, shaking his head.

"What makes you guys think we had anything to do with this? We all knew they weren't happy, letting them do something that stupid… is just stupid!" Lacus finished lamely, casting a glance at Dearka and Mirialla.

Mirialla just shrugged, wrapping her arm around Dearka's waist. "Whatever you guys did, just think you get to give them their actual wedding."

Kira and Lacus face fell, Dearka muttered something incoherent about having to go through this all over again and laughing at what Yzak's face would look like, when he told him he'd have to wear the penguin suit again. Mirialla just laughed at their faces. "I'm guessing you guys didn't think of that, did you?"

---

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together.

---

Lyrics of "We Belong Together" copyrighted by Mariah Carey.


End file.
